


Волнение

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reluctant tracking proves useful
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "постоянное волнение друг за друга, информация об убийстве одного из них, желание отомстить".
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Kudos: 11
Collections: Works in Russian





	Волнение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Apprehension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961692) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.
> 
> Для mareonel

\- Это что еще? - Джим с сомнением смотрит на устройство вроде телефона, которое вручил ему Харви.

\- Подарок от Люциуса. Новый жучок-маячок, ну, сам понимаешь. Не только подслушивает, но и найти поможет. Вон, видишь? - Харви тыкает в экран с белой точкой на нем. - Вот он где сейчас.

\- И на ком он? - скептически приподнимает брови Джим. Повесить жучка хоть на кого угодно стоящего задача просто невыполнимая.

\- На Пингвине! - с гордостью заявляет Харви и усмехается, видя, как брови Джима ползут вверх еще больше. - Повесил, пока вы с ним флиртовали напропалую.

\- Мы не флиртовали! - Джим возражает громче, чем намеревался, и взгляды коллег мгновенно устремляются к нему. Стушевавшись, Джим пригибает голову и чувствует, что неостановимо краснеет.

\- Ага. Брось заливать-то, - хмыкает Харви. - Вот, держи наушник. Можешь не только следить за своей пташкой, но даже и подслушивать.

Поначалу Джим просто поглядывает на экран время от времени, следя за перемещением. На экране отображается карта Готэма, названия улиц - Джим и представить не мог, что подобное можно совместить с технологией отслеживания. Точка двигается быстро - автомобиль, конечно же - останавливается на Пасифик-стрит. Cлишком ненадолго, но Джим мысленно отмечает адрес, чтобы потом проверить, что там рядом. Точка двигается дальше, приближается к клубу, и остается там до самого вечера. Джим сует локатор в карман, собираясь домой, и то и дело поглядывает на экран, ужиная, моя посуду, готовясь ко сну. Он все еще в клубе. Только ложась спать, Джим вспоминает о наушнике, но, вставив его в ухо, слышит лишь тишину.

\- Куда ты его прицепил хоть? - спрашивает Джим, после того как жучок целый день не двигается с места, оставаясь в клубе, и в наушнике все так же тихо.

\- Под ворот пиджака. Свалиться вроде не должен был, Люциус там про какую-то мудреную штуку говорил, мол, держаться будет даже на стекле. - Харви задумчиво почесывает бороду. - А если б его заметили, раздавили бы.

Джим хмыкает. Вот и толку от этого жучка, всего-то и надо было, что переодеться. Но с Освальдом это и не могло быть легко, он же постоянно меняет одежду, аксессуары, нет чего-то одного, что было бы с ним постоянно. Телефон, вероятно, но подсадить жучка туда просто невозможно, надо признать сразу.

Когда маячок снова приходит в движение, Джим чуть не пропускает этот момент. Он и так уже направлялся в клуб, и взглянул на экран совершенно случайно. Точка едва заметно двигалась.

А дальше - все тот же привычный вальс. Освальд встает из-за стола, приветствуя его, предлагает кофе - слишком тактичен, чтобы предлагать ему алкоголь - Джим соглашается, и не только потому, что обсуждение дела потребует времени. Он рассматривает Освальда, запоминая, во что тот одет, и под этим взглядом Освальд очаровательно краснеет и будто смущается, и голос его чуть подрагивает, а рукопожатие на прощанье кажется более трепетным и долгим. Джиму хотелось бы задержаться, посмотреть, как Освальд будет реагировать на него дальше, но… он привычно давит эти мысли. Он все еще коп. Освальд все еще преступник. Он не может хотеть этого.

Джим слушает, как Освальд отдает распоряжения, каким подручным, с кем говорит по телефону, и как. Его голос и манера держаться совсем иные, чем когда он обращается к Джиму, но, даже такой, холодный, резкий, безапелляционно командующий - он западает в сердце, и хочется слушать, слушать, слушать… Джим уже даже не делает пометки в блокноте, он просто ждет, когда Освальд заговорит снова. Внезапный тихий вздох застает его врасплох, и воображение живо дорисовывает образ - Освальд откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову, обнажив шею и прикрыв глаза, на несколько мгновений позволив себе расслабиться. Джим непроизвольно облизывает губы.

Несколько дней тишины, а потом словно весь город сразу приходит в движение. Вызовы, один замороченнее другого, разборки мелких банд, и они с Альваресом отстреливаются от нападающих, а в наушнике, с которым Джим почти не расстается, вдруг слышен холодный голос Освальда. Он пытается вслушаться - тщетно, все вокруг грохочет, приближаются звуки сирен, и вдруг - новый выстрел. Джим сразу, знает и чувствует - он был с той стороны. Когда наконец прибывает подмога и бандитов удается обезвредить, Джим никак не может сосредоточиться, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину.

Ночью Джим лежит в постели и не может уснуть. В наушнике все так же тихо. Это тишина выключенного прибора, это отсутствие сигнала, его нет, но Джим не может перестать слушать.

Город беспокойно бурлит, на улицах ходят слухи, что кто-то убил Пингвина, и Джим чувствует, как холодным жгутом сворачивается в груди ярость, и безжалостно прикладывает информатора об стенку, и чуть не рычит, требуя назвать имя убийцы.

Джим никогда не слышал о нем.

Клуб Освальда не пуст, но неспокоен. Гэйба нигде нет, Бутч выглядит помятым и измотанным, явно стараясь удержаться на плаву. В зале пытаются навести порядок. Джим замечает следы от выстрелов.

\- Нет, - качает головой Бутч. - Не здесь.

Наводка Бутча и последние данные жучка приводят Джима на заброшенный завод. Место выбрал неведомый «Фрэнки», сказал он Джиму, и предложение было ровно настолько заманчивым, чтобы Освальд решил уделить ему время, и проверить, стоит ли оно того. Фрэнки решил изменить условия прямо в процессе сделки.

Джим находит изорванный пиджак Освальда - тот самый, в котором он видел его в прошлый раз. Сбоку он забрызган кровью, рукав оторван вовсе. Под воротником Джим обнаруживает уже нерабочий жучок.

Джим поднимает на уши всех информаторов города, запрашивает другие отделы, федеральную базу, торопится, как может - и все равно вбегает на этаж через секунду после того, как гремит выстрел. Замирает перед дверью, холодея.

Открывает.

Перед ним стоит Освальд - бледный, взъерошенный, в помятой рубашке и с грубой повязкой на плече. В руке сжат пистолет. На полу лежит тот самый Фрэнки с пулей во лбу - пистолет выпал из руки. Самозащита.

\- Ты жив, - выдыхает Джим, только сейчас понимая, насколько напряжен был все это время.

Освальд изгибает бровь.

\- Неужели ты хоть на секунду подумал, что этому идиоту удастся убить меня?

\- Нет, - говорит Джим, подходя ближе, ближе, еще ближе, почти вплотную. - Я не мог даже допустить эту мысль.

Освальд мягко улыбается и льнет к его плечу.

\- Отвези меня домой, Джим.

Освальд не сказал, что надо везти к нему домой.

Джим не предложил этого.

Все равно у Джима дома была аптечка со всем необходимым.


End file.
